okaeri
by Suki Pie
Summary: Walaupun nyatanya, senyum itu tak pernah pulang. [KamiMiyo. 3/4]
1. satu

**"Okaeri"**

 **Joker Game** © Yanagi Koji

 **Okaeri** © Suki Pie

 **.**

 _saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Four Seasons Series]**

 **3** of **4**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada malam saat salju pertama baru saja mampir, Kaminaga memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri di antara lipatan-lipatan pikirannya yang melantur. Itu adalah hari yang dingin, menanti seorang diri di bawah atap halte bus pemberhentian terakhir, menanti sinar lampunya di sepanjang aspal jalanan, menanti dan bertanya-tanya kapan kiranya Miyoshi tiba dalam waktu seribu dua ratus detik ke depan selama ia di sini.

Ponselnya sengaja sepi. Entah karena Miyoshi sengaja mendiamkannya, entah karena ia sendiri yang tidak berinisiatif membuka layar kotak pesan. Jari-jari Kaminaga seolah membeku, tersembunyi manis di balik saku mantel. Yang walaupun beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali mengeluh karena mantel tebalnya tidak mempan. Harus ada yang lebih. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak sebeku ini.

Kaminaga kedinginan; bukan raganya, tapi jauh, jauh lebih dalam dan berhasil menyentuh sudut hatinya. Ia begitu kosong. Juga sisi-sisi rasa takut yang muncul entah dari mana.

Ah, barangkali ia bosan menunggu. Karena katanya Miyoshi akan pulang dari Kyoto, usai membantu _onsen_ paman dan bibinya untuk meneruskan sekolah sebelum kembali pada libur musim dingin nanti. Barangkali Miyoshi sebenarnya tidak ingin pulang sendiri, sehingga pemuda itu memintanya datang ke halte bus. Hanya _datang_ , bukan dalam maksud menjemputnya.

Atau barangkali masalahnya terletak pada diri Kaminaga. Yang teringat akan memori _flashback_ dalam benaknya, sepuluh tahun silam, tentang bus dan halte tempatnya menunggu. Bukan karena kisah roman picisan di baliknya, bukan karena ia suka, bukan juga karena pertemuan pertama layaknya telenovela terjadi.

—bukan juga karena kecelakaan itu dapat dihapus dengan mudah tanpa beban.

Dan Kaminaga teringat akan kronologinya, layaknya film lama yang telah lama terlupakan; pita kasetnya terurai acak, berantakan seperti benang kusut, potret klisenya mengabur dan terbakar. Kaminaga mengingat, _ia mengingatnya dengan baik layaknya rayap pemakan kayu_ ; bergerumul dalam perut dan membuatnya mual.

Wajah Ibunya yang pertama kali melintas. Senyum terakhir sebelum tragedi lintasan licin pada malam musim dingin terjadi sehingga bus tergelincir, terguling, terbanting, terhempas, lantas terjerembab di antara bebatuan runcing dan belantara hutan yang jarang dihuni. Perlu sekiranya waktu dua belas jam sampai tim penyelamat menemukan tubuh-tubuh yang tertimbun tanah juga dedaunan. Meninggalkan sayatan luka permanen, meninggalkan duka, bahkan tangis ketika berita mengabarkan tak ada satu pun penumpang yang selamat termasuk sang sopir. _Termasuk ibunya._

Kaminaga memilih tantrum pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menjadi pesakitan ketika menghadapi realita. _Ini adalah mimpi, ini hanyalah mimpi_ , yang kerap kali memastikan dirinya bahwa dunia begitu penuh dengan lusinan delusi juga halusinasi. _Tak apa,_ mungkin esok hari ia akan melihat senyum itu lagi.

 _Walaupun nyatanya, senyum itu tak pernah pulang._

Begitu rayap-rayap kecilnya berhenti menggerogoti, Kaminaga memutuskan berpijak kembali; pada kenyataan, pada hidupnya—

"Melamun?"

— _untuk Miyoshi yang mau menunggunya, dulu._

Ketika Kaminaga mendongak dan menemukan wajah berhembus uap tipis itu, ia lekas menarik senyum lega. "Hai."


	2. dua

Miyoshi terlihat kebingungan, meski air mukanya tak berubah. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja, Kaminaga."

"Ya, kau hantunya."

"Jangan melucu," ia mendengus, "dasar orang aneh, menunduk di depan halte seperti patung. Sama sekali tidak ada kerjaan."

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Dari jendela bus."

"Itu berarti aku memang aneh." Suara tawanya agak getir, yang beberapa sekon kemudian, nada bicaranya terdengar pecah ketika ia berkata. " _Okaeri,_ Miyoshi." Meskipun ia tahu betul balasan berupa _tadaima_ terlalu kaku bagi Miyoshi.

Jeda sejenak, lalu, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Pertanyaan bodoh._ Tetapi mengapa balasan awalnya tak jauh dari suara tawa? Kaminaga tidak mengerti.

" _Yeah_." Sepasang kelopak matanya terpejam pelan. "Miyoshi..."

"Apa,"

"Boleh aku peluk?"

* * *

 **winter, end**

* * *

 _sankyuu_ udah mampir yaa /o/


End file.
